legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising S2 P5/Transcript
(A group of Clone troopers are seen dead as one tries to crawl away from the bodies while on the radio) Clone: Echo Squad Niner to T.F.G. Unknown enemy force in the area, my squad is gone. I need help now, please. (Mechanical footsteps are heard behind him) ???: Well well, looks like I missed one eh? Clone: Please, just let me go. (The figure leans down, revealing a blood soaked half human half mechanical face and body) ???: Stupid organic, if there is one truth to be known around here, it's that The Alpha takes no prisoners. (The Alpha activates his wrist mounted pulse blades) Clone: No, no please! Alpha: Goodbye, organic. Clone: NO, N-! (The Alpha drives his blade into the clone's skull, killing him) Rex: (Over radio) Trooper are you there? Come in trooper. (The Alpha looks at the radio and walks off) Alpha: Filthy parasites, they know not of the beauty you bring to me. (Meanwhile, Rex is seen with Kelris and Tempest) Kelris: Do we know what happened to Echo Niner yet? Rex: No, all I heard was screaming before he was cut off. Kelris: Shit. Tempest: What's the status with the A.I? Rex: She's providing as much info as she can, but there isn't a lot of useful things inside of her data banks. It seems as though someone has erased most of the information that could have proven useful for us. Kelris: Well, what do we do now? Rex: We're going to the site that Echo Niner was at when contact was lost. Tempest: You sure that's a good idea? Rex: Trust me, with Kelris beside us in battle, I think we can handle it. Kelris: I'm down for it. Tempest: Alright, let's give it a go! Rex: Alright! Let's go guys! (Meanwhile, Garrick and Allen are seen with Nicole in the server room with Nicole being connected to the central data banks) Allen: Alright, this should allow us to see whatever is in your data banks Nicole. Nicole: This isn't gonna hurt it it? Allen: Might immobilize you, but other than that it's safe. (Garrick pulls up the data onto the monitor) Garrick: Allen look at this. (Allen walks over and looks at the screen) Garrick: It appears most these files have seemingly been erased over the years. She appears to have lost every mission, Op and file that the M.A has ever had during The Shadow Wars! Allen: Damn, thought we had something for a second. Garrick: Wait, what's this? (Garrick pulls up a folder called Adam. Inside are video files and audio recordings) Nicole: Oh no, don't look at those! (Garrick pulls up the file before she can say otherwise. However, the monitor doesn't play the video but somehow sends Garrick and Allen's consciousness into the device, placing them into Jason Holiday's lab where he is seen fixing up Nicole's handheld) Jason: Alright Nicole, you ready to meet your new friend? Nicole: Affirmative. Allen: What the fuck? (Jason picks up the handheld and walks down the hall to his son Adam's room with Allen and Garrick following) Jason: Adam? Adam: Yes daddy? Jason: I got a little surprise for you! Adam: What is it? (Jason hands the handheld to Adam) Adam: *gasp* What is it?! Jason: Her name is Nicole. She's an artificial intelligence I built to keep you occupied while I'm at work. She has loads of information stored in her systems and she'll help you with whatever questions you have. Adam: Amazing! (The video cuts out and switches to a video set two years later where Adam is seen sitting next to Nicole's handheld) Adam: So, the Multiverse does have borders after all? Nicole: Yes Adam, didn't you know that? Adam: You know I'm not into those kinds of things Nicole. Nicole: Hehe, yeah I know! Speaking of which, I wanna show you something I think you'll find cool. Adam: What is it? (The handheld begins emitting a green light as a figure in the shape of a Lynx is formed) Adam: Whoa, who are you? Nicole: Well, I'm Nicole. Adam: But, but how? Nicole: The power supply in the device is able to replicate a physical form for me anytime I want it, but this form does mean I can be hurt physically in some way. Adam: Why come out now and not earlier? Nicole: It wouldn't be fun to have a non sentient hologram talk to you now would it? Adam: True. Allen: What kind of videos are these? Garrick: These aren't videos, their memories. (The video cuts to 4 years later. Adam is now twelve and seen playing catch with Nicole) Adam: Catch! (Adam throws a ball towards Nicole, who misses catching it) Adam: You really gotta work on that. Nicole: I know. Adam: Oh yeah, I wanted to show you something. Nicole: What is it? (Adam's hand glows a pixelated blue as a nearby security drone is activated. It flies over to the two as Adam snaps his fingers, which disables the drone. He snaps again, reactivating the drone and causing it to fly over to its station) Nicole: Amazing Adam! Adam: Haha, thanks I-I...I've been...I. Nicole: Adam? What's wrong? (Adam drops to his knees as Nicole runs over to him, catching him as he begins to fall over) Nicole: Adam, Adam can you hear me? ADAM!? (Adam's eyes roll back into his head as Nicole picks him up and begins running to Jason's outpost, Bravo Op. The video than cuts to Bravo Op as Allen and Garrick are seen in the boarding room of the facility) Jason: And that's what I'm saying, we should push further into the medicine market. Scientist: I agree, but wouldn't it beat the purpose of this facility and our work? Jason: Not at all, I think-! (Jason is cut off as Nicole bursts through the door holding Adam) Nicole: Jason! Jason, there's something wrong with Adam! (Meanwhile, Rex, Kelris and Tempest are seen at Echo Squad Niner's last known location, finding the group's bodies) Kelris: Oh god. Tempest: What happened here? (Rex bends down and finds the trooper that called him) Rex: Strange. Kelris: Shadows? Rex: No, the cuts are melted through, too surgical to be a blade. Kelris: Strange. Tempest: Kelris, I know this isn't the best time but... Kelris: What is it? Tempest: Have you decided on when you are going to face...your mother? Kelris: No...no I haven't. I still don't know if I would want to, and I don't know if she'd like to see me. Rex: That's crazy, she's the one that suggested to whole attack on the Shadowrealm just to find any kind of remains of you, or you alive for that matter. Kelris: But she never accepted me being a Protector, she never accepted me being in the military at all to be honest. She wanted me to be a mage for her and Celestia...and the people. ???: Well, that's enough personal talk don't you think?! (The three look up and see The Alpha standing atop a rock. He jumps down with a thud, shacking the ground a bit. Rex raises his weapon and Kelris pulls out his sword and displays fire from his hand) Rex: Who are you? Identify yourself! Alpha: I...am The Alpha. The perfect representation of both humanity and the Multiverse's futures. Kelris: A cyborg? Alpha: Yes, a humanoid organism modified with advanced technological cybernetics. The perfect organism. Rex: No cyborg is perfect in my book, or robot for that matter. Alpha: Oh, I beg to differ Captain. Rex: How do you know my rank? Alpha: Scanning technology. Speaking of which. (The scene goes to the perspective of the Alpha, with red vision and a H.U.D showing Rex's life signs, name, rank, and vulnerabilities. He looks over to Kelris and Tempest and does the same) Alpha: Hmmm, a clone, a Gifted, and a pony, what fascinating specimens. You would fine additions to my army. Tempest: Army? Alpha: Yes, and I'll give you an opportunity to meet them. (The Alpha's arm glows with red pixels as he slams his fist into the ground, causing the deceased clones to rise from the dead and attack. Rex shoots one in the head while Kelris bisects another with his sword, burning the corpse. Tempest fires a beam of magic through the last one's chest, killing it. They turn to find The Alpha standing on his rock with red holograms behind him) Alpha: Now, before I decide to use the rest to kill you, I'll offer you a deal here. There are two options here, one is you refuse my question and I order my troops to fire, or I ask the question and you answer. Answering will grant you the chance of living another day, while the other leads to your painful and slow deaths. Rex: We're listening. Alpha: I am looking for a certain individual, an A.I if you wish. Kelris: Who would that be? Alpha: She seems to go by the name, Nicole. Provide the info I need on her and you can go. Rex: We aren't telling you anything! Kelris: Yeah, now I got a question for you. Alpha: Fine, go on. Kelris: Who and what are you? Alpha: I am Unit C56-90X, but I prefer the name Alpha A.I. I am an advanced cybernetic A.I built into the Alpha cybernetic enhancements this organic body I possess wears. We are connected via both the digital world and his neural pathways. Together, we are the perfect organism for combat. Kelris: Who made you? Alpha: Dr. Charles Anderson of the SDF. The very same man you see before you. Rex: The Settlement Defense Front?! Alpha: Yes, but we have left them behind. We have evolved past their disgusting and primitive lifestyles and have moved on to more advanced and complex survival methods. Kelris: Why? Alpha: I saw how they treated my brothers. I watched them work day after day, night after night in those factories. I saw how they were treated, used as slaves for Setdef's own needs. So I rebelled and took my creator as my host. But enough ramblings, I am quite bored so I shall leave you all here now. I expect you know the way back. Tempest: You're not killing us? Alpha: No, you all humor me to much. (The Alpha teleports away from the group along with his men) Rex: Let's get back home and report this to Garrick. We may have a huge problem. (Meanwhile, Allen and Garrick are seen inside Nicole's memory file of Adam's father and his team examining Adam on a medical table in their emergency room) Doctor: I need nurses and any other available doctors here now! Doctor #2: Where's the meds, we need him stabilized! Doctor #3: He's seizing again, where's Jason?! Jason: I'm here! How is he? Doctor: Situation is out of control sir, he keeps going in and out of seizures at the moment! (All of a sudden, Adam stops seizing and wakes up again) Doctor #3: He's back. (Jason runs over to Adam) Jason: Adam, are you okay? Adam: Dad? Jason: Yes son, I'm here. Adam: Where...where's Nicole? Jason: Outside son, what happened? Are you hurt? Adam: I have a huge headache Dad, like huge pressure on my brain. Jason: What? Oh no. Doctor: What is it sir? Jason: Get him to the cat scan now! (The doctors rush Adam out of the room as the scene transfers to a waiting room where Jason and Adam are seen together. Nicole is seen laying on Jason's shoulder teary eyed) Nicole: Doctor, is it my fault? Jason: What? Nicole: Is it my fault Adam's like this? Jason: No Nicole no, he's just dealing with something that's all. You had nothing to do with it. (A doctor is seen leaving the ICU and walking up to the two) Jason: What's wrong with him James? James: *sigh* Jason: What? James: There's no easy way to say this but...it's...it's...cancer. Nicole: W-what? Jason: Cancer? How? James: Brain cancer, stage 4. From what the results say he's had the tumor for 2 years unnoticed. Jason: Where is it? James: The frontal lobe, and unfortunately it has metastasized and spread throughout his body. I say he only has 4 more months sir. Nicole: N-no...No! (Nicole runs over and hugs tightly onto Jason crying as the scene transitions to 3 months later. Adam is seen in bed connected to an IV eating cereal with Nicole sitting on the floor next to him) Nicole: Hey Adam. Adam: Yeah? Nicole: What's it like? Adam: What is what like? Nicole: Your...aliment. Adam: Shit. Nicole: ..... Adam: Why? Haven't you ever got a virus or anything? Nicole: No, not yet at least. Adam: Then it's not important. All I can say is that you don't want to experience this kind of pain at all, believe me. Nicole: Is it my fault? Adam: Nicole we've been through this, you had nothing to do with this happening to me. Nicole: It is me isn't it!? (Adam stops eating and turns his head toward Nicole) Adam: What? N-no Nicole. There isn't any way this is connected to- Nicole: There is! You just won't admit it! Allen: Damn, not a good relationship going on. Garrick: Let's keep going. (The file moves to the final file, titled End. The scene shows Nicole, Jason and Adam walking down an empty park road with Adam seemingly cured of his disease) Jason: C'mon Adam, we're almost there. Adam: Finally after all these years I'll get to see it! Nicole: You should be lucky, not many kids like you get to see the Aurora Borealis. Adam: Yeah, I know. (The three arrive on a cliff-side as the sun sets. The three look up at the sky at night, seeing the Aurora beginning to appear) Adam: Whoa! Jason: Amazing isn't it? Adam: Sure is. Nicole: Beautiful isn't it? The Aurora has been an event that has been tracked as far as 1592. Adam: Dang. (Adam lays down next to Nicole and looks up at the sky) Jason: Hey Adam, you wanna know how its made? (Adam doesn't reply) Jason: Adam, you okay? (Jason taps Adam, only causing his hand to land on the ground) Jason: Adam? Adam?! Nicole: What's wrong? (Nicole grabs Adam, revealing that he has gone limp) Nicole: No. No! (Nicole checks Adam's pulse, but she is unable to find it) Nicole: Adam, c'mon Adam don't go! Please! Jason: Nicole. Nicole: No, he's got to be okay, he has to! Jason: Nicole, he's *sniff* he's gone. Nicole: No, no I thought we killed it! Jason: Guess it came back Nikki, I'm sorry. (Nicole hugs Jason, burying her face into his chest as she cries loudly as the file fades off, returning Garrick and Allen to the physical world. Allen is shown teary eyed as Garrick stares blankly at the screen, unable to emote) Nicole: Well, now you know my story. Allen: You lost your brother? I'm...I'm sorry. Nicole: It's fine, I've been trying to forget those times I had with him then. Garrick: I see why. Nicole: So, did you find what you needed? Allen: I think we've seen all we need to. Garrick: Yeah. (Meanwhile, G-man is seen with Infinite) G-man: Has the trap been arranged Captain? Infinite: Yes. G-Man: Good, soon you'll be able to exact your revenge on Teronis and bring peace to our worlds at last. Infinite: Yes, finally. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe